El príncipe de Slytherin & la plebeya de Gryffindor
by BereAlMalfoy
Summary: Tras la batalla que sacudió el orden en el mundo mágico, dejando muerte, tristeza, dolor y un drástico cambio social en el mundo. Hermione decide volver a Hogwarts para terminar sus estudios y pasar los ÉXTASIS. Después de un largo camino de dolor y tristeza decide hacer frente a las pasiones que siempre la han envuelto.
1. Capítulo 1 Un viaje a casa

Despierto y extiendo el brazo para acariciarlo, sólo descubriendo que la cama está vacía. Es entonces cuando los recuerdos caen sobre mí como duras piedras que hacen mi corazón añicos.

Aprieto los ojos e intento no encogerme en la cama pero es imposible. Es como si escuchara su voz diciendo esas palabras tan duras para mi "Herms... Sólo deberíamos ser amigos. Me equivoque. Y no quiero lastimarte." dijo, antes de tomar sus maletas y salir de mi apartamento.

Doy vueltas en la cama inquieta esperando que el dolor disminuya pero sigue ahí. Constante. Suspiro y me digo a mi misma que no es la manera de estar. Tengo un apartamento. He de volver a Hogwarts y por las vacaciones de Navidad si no me arrepiento, iré a buscar a mis padres a Australia.

Tras la mañana agotadora que he sufrido, estar en el automóvil muggle me relaja de cierta forma.

-¿Va muy lejos? -pregunta el conductor, niego con la cabeza.

-Sólo vuelvo a casa. -digo ya divagando en magia y pociones.

Al llegar a King's Cross tomo un carrito y apilo mis maletas, ya no volveré al apartamento, me mudare sino encuentro a mis padres. Y la cesta de ese gato que ha sido mi única ancla últimamente. Sino contamos a Harry y Ginny quienes han estado siempre viendo por mí.

Sin mucho ánimo cruzo la plataforma y casi derribo a Malfoy, pongo cara de pocos amigos y me dirijo al tren.

Mis ánimos no son muchos como para estar con alguien así que busco un compartimento vacío y acomodó todo en el interior. Sacó de mi bolso un libro muggle y comienzo a leer. Es una novela romántica, últimamente leo muchas de ellas.

Ya ha partido el tren, comienza el movimiento y escucho unos golpes en la puerta. Suspiro, era inevitable que alguien viniera.

-Pasa.

Pero para mi sorpresa es una cabellera rubia la que se asoma, tiene pequeñas gotas de agua que resaltan un poco su cabello, no me había dado cuenta de que llovía fuera antes de subir al tren, su cabello no brilla como siempre. Suelto un ruidito entre suspiro y jadeó muy bajo y recuperando el valor de siempre digo.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Se te ofrece algo? -aunque intentó sonar fría, algo se deshace en mi con lo apagados y tristes que se ven sus ojos. Así que sueno más bien cansada.

-No, Granger. Supongo que... ¿puedo pasar?

Me sorprende su tono, triste, cansado, como si la vida se le hubiese ido encima.

Asiento algo confundida y Malfoy sonríe de medio lado, burlón. Asiente para sí y pone sus maletas contra la puerta, eso quiere decir que no piensa quedarse, se sacude el cabello en un gesto incómodo y toma asiento frente a mí.

-Uhm... -Casi puedo ver como se forman las frases en su mente, preguntándome a mí misma a que se debe semejante comportamiento de su parte.- Lo siento .- suelta y veo como su rostro se frunce en un gesto de ira, comienza a asustarme.

-¿Malfoy, estas bien?

Se pone derecho y suelta lentamente:

-Mira, Granger. Esto no es fácil para mí, pero sé que eres una de las personas a las que más hice sufrir, por elección propia, no por... Influencias externas. -su expresión parece como si hubiese tragado algo amargo. -No lo merecías, y lamentó lo que dije.

Me quedo muda, sin poder conectar ideas, asiento lentamente y busco las palabras adecuadas.

-Malfoy, entiendo que...

-No, no lo haces. No entiendes. Nadie lo hace...- Estalla, más enfadado que nunca y se pone de pie.- Bien, iré a buscar un compartimento vacío. Nos vemos.

Toma su maleta y abre la puerta, cuando por fin reacciono:

-Si quieres, puedes quedarte, este era el último vacío. - digo cortésmente.

Asiente para sí y murmura algo parecido a "gracias" lo dice entre dientes así que no distingo bien y no contesto. Me apoyo contra la ventana y sigo en mi lectura sin poder concentrarme del todo. Una frase impacta de lleno en mí:

"Eleanor tenía razón. No era guapa exactamente. Emanaba algo artístico, y el arte no busca ser bonito; busca despertar tus sentimientos."

Una lágrima corre por mi mejilla, y dejo que lo haga. ¿Algo bonito? Había olvidado que era la belleza tras la guerra. Recuerdo lo triste que fue para mí la semana después de la batalla, la ruptura con Ron, la huida de Ginny y Harry persiguiéndola cuando por fin se rompió tras la pérdida de Fred. Siento que la garganta se me hace un nudo, y más lágrimas corren sin poder frenarlas.

Veo el rostro de Fred, acariciando mi mejilla como hacía con Ginny cuando quería toda su atención, y sus dulces palabras "Eres la mejor bruja que he conocido, Herms. No dejes que los demás te hagan sentir menos", quizá no fuera con Fred con quien mejor hablase, pero él la hacía sentir como parte de la familia. Como una Weasley, no como la novia de Ron, o la mejor amiga de Ginny, ella era una Weasley cuando Fred hablaba con ella.

Parpadeo, veo un rostro fino y pálido con cabello casi plateado, ojos claros y tristes y parpadeo una vez más para quitar las lágrimas de mis ojos y poder enfocar mejor. Y veo a Draco.

Me he quedado dormida y no me había dado cuenta. Me enderezo de golpe, produciendo un mareo y me doy cuenta de que una manta verde y plata me cubre, una manta de Slytherin.

-Gracias.

Pero él no me escucha, o si lo hace no contesta. Suspiro y me dirijo a cambiar, cuando vuelvo Malfoy se está vistiendo con el uniforme, lleva puestos los pantalones oscuros solamente, a punto de colocarse la camisa blanca, su pecho reluce con la tenue luz del compartimento y se notan sus músculos marcados. Me sonrojo y es cuando él gira y me sorprende mirando.

-¿Te gusta, Granger? -Se burla, pero notó un ligero rubor en su rostro. Salgo y cierro la puerta dándole tiempo para que termine, el abre la puerta y se aparta para acomodar sus cosas, hago lo mismo y dobló la manta que antes me ha prestado, hago un ademan para devolvérsela pero niega con la cabeza y dice: Puedes quedártela.

Toma sus cosas y se pierde entre el gentío que se dirige a la salida del tren, suspiro y tomó el libro que estaba en el sillón donde Draco estaba sentado, donde supongo lo habrá dejado cuando me quede dormida y probablemente haya caído al suelo.

Quizá no sea tan mal año después de todo, sonrió de medio lado, una sonrisa real por fin. Y cierro el compartimento lentamente, caminando hacia la salida.

Después de la cena, en la que me he encontrado a varios Gryffindor como Neville y Ginny, a Luna, la Ravenclaw más extraña y de mejor corazón, y a unos cuantos Huffelpuff, quienes me han saludado y preguntado por Harry y Ron.

Aliviada de dejar atrás esas preguntas me dirigía a la salida del comedor cuando McGonagall, la nueva directora, me llamo a mí y varios chicos de diferentes casas para seguirla a su despacho.

Suspiré frustrada y cansada. Una vez ahí no me sorprendió que la contraseña fuese "Pastel de calabaza" uno de los preferidos de nuestro antiguo director.

Me di cuenta de que en aquel salón estábamos: Ginny, Neville, Luna, la odiosa de Lavender, Cho, un chico llamado Thomas de Ravenclaw, un Slytherin llamado Kevin, Jeremiah de Huffelpuff, Michael otro Gryffindor, Daphne Grengrass y Draco.

-Se preguntarán porque están aquí,- empezó McGonagall- es por su apoyo en la batalla... Y por un buen rendimiento académico.- dijo un poco más serena.- He hablado con los profesores de sus respectivas casas para que puedan dormir en una zona del ala de adivinación, la cual hemos decidido reconstruir como habitaciones individuales en un futuro para premios anuales y prefectos. Ustedes han sido elegidos como nuestros prefectos este año, por lo que pueden elegir entre dormir Con sus respectivas casas o en esa área.

-¿Tendremos alguna tarea específica, profesora? -pregunto la chica llamada Alice.

-Sólo lo acostumbrado: asegurar el orden y esas cosas, tendrán por su lado privilegios. Sin importar donde decidan instalarse. Bueno, los que deseen instalarse en esta ala por favor firmen aquí.- y apareció mediante magia un pergamino y tinta.

Cho, Thomas, Jeremiah y Draco se pusieron en la fila, mientras que Neville se acercaba para convencer a Luna y quedarse ambos en esta ala y poder estar más juntos. Ginny venía hacia mi cuando escuche a Lavender decir a Cho:

-Yo no me quedarme, porque Ron viene en camino...- sentí el frío congelar mi estómago y perdí el color, o eso creo porque Ginny abrió los ojos y tiro de mi hacia la fila.

-¿Estas bien, Hermione? -pregunto la Gryffindor, asentí sintiéndome mareada de pronto.

-Creo que no volveré a la Sala de Gryffindor por un tiempo...- ella guardo silenció- ¿Sabías qué él volvía?

La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza e hizo un ademan de desesperación.

-No, no lo sabía, lo siento. Puedo quedarme si lo prefieres, no quedara nadie para mi en la sala si tú te quedas aquí. -murmuro, bajando la cabeza. Sonreí débilmente.

-Me encantaría.

Después de hacer las adecuaciones nos instalamos en el ala de adivinación, o lo que solía ser de ella, las habitaciones que habían construido estaban a lo largo de un pasillo con alfombra dorada y negra, a los lados de este pasillo había ocho puertas de Nogal oscuro, cuatro de cada lado. Estas ya tenían placas pequeñas con la insignia de cada casa y el nombre del estudiante que ocuparía la habitación. La mía era la tercera, una antes del final del pasillo, justo donde estaba la de Draco. Y frente a la mía estaba la de Ginny.

Entré en la habitación y ahí estaba un elfo doméstico, vestido con una manta raída y sucia y unos calcetines desiguales, me sonreía. Por un momento creí ver a Dobby y el corazón me dio un vuelco pero el elfo se presentó entonces.

-Mi nombre es Jía, y voy a ayudarle a acomodar su equipaje, después será su responsabilidad mantener esta habitación limpia.- dijo con voz firme y clara, bastante serio.- La basura se recoge martes, jueves y sábado a las ocho, si usted sale antes deberá dejarla justo en la entrada para que alguien se encargue de ella. Tiene un cuarto de limpieza justo al lado del baño. ¿Alguna duda, señorita?

Negué con la cabeza y sonreí.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Muchas gracias, Jía.

Le despedí para que se marchara pero insistió en ayudarme, aunque trataba de hacer la mayoría de trabajo no se marchó hasta que todo estuvo en su lugar.

La habitación había estado diseñada con dos camas por sí todos elegían quedarse compartiríamos dormitorios, pero quedaron exactos por lo que convino para cada uno tener habitación propia. Habíamos hecho desaparecer hacia la bodega la cama restante por lo que el resto del trabajo ya era fácil. Agregue algunas decoraciones que habían estado en mi apartamento antes y los libros en una pequeña estantería al fondo del lugar.

Cambie la ropa de cama tradicional y azul por una roja con el León de Gryffindor y me quede sola en la oscura habitación. Me sentía exhausta por lo que me dirigí al baño y me puse un pijama cómoda, shorts grises y una playera que había olvidado mi padre en la casa donde solíamos vivir, antes de que se fueran a Australia para estar a salvo. Era roja con el emblema de la Universidad de Cambridge.

Cepille mi cabello y lave mis dientes, solté un bostezo y cuando me dirigía a la cama, alguien toco la puerta. Suspire, ya no tenía ánimos para nada, será mejor que Ginny tenga una buena razón para estar aquí o juro por Merlin que la matare.

Me arrastre hasta la puerta y al abrirla comencé a quejarme.

-¿Qué pasa, Gin? Estaba a punto de irme a dormir.

-Eso puedo verlo...

Dijo una voz que me dejo clavada en el piso, esa voz, su voz. Alce la mirada solo para encontrarme la suya...


	2. Capítulo 2 El Intruso

Ya se ha ido el elfo, y la habitación huele a hierbas secas y tierra, mi cabeza gira y solo pienso en esos ojos marrones.

Sacudo la cabeza, evitando pensar en...

-Draco... - una voz se cuela por un resquicio de la ventana.- Draco.- dice más fuerte. Y asomó la cabeza para ver quien está ahí. Aunque ya se quién es.

Pansy asoma la cabeza, con su largo cabello oscuro suelto, lleva un pijama sexy, lo noto cuando se mete en la habitación y su blusa se levanta dejando ver el ombligo al aire.

-¿Y tú, que haces aquí? -digo intentando sonar amistoso, aunque no lo logro. Aún no me sacó la imagen de cierta chica dormida.

A pesar de ello Pansy me dirige una sonrisa radiante y se suelta a mis brazos.

-¿Va todo bien, Draco?- inquiere.- ¿Por qué has decidido quedarte aquí? Vuelve: te extraño... Te extrañamos- se corrige- Nott, Blaise...

Su voz se apaga. No le presto mucha atención y me dirijo a la puerta que da al pasillo, pero me arrepiento y me doy la vuelta. La Slytherin se acerca a mí y toma mi mano lentamente, la situación me confunde, no por ella, simplemente un recuerdo. Una sonrisa. Su sonrisa. Unos ojos castaños. Una cabellera enmarañada.

Sonrió de medio lado, a lo que la chica mal interpreta y se lanza a mí, su fuerza me impacta, siento mis ojos abrirse como platos. Sus labios están presionado contra los míos. Al principio duros y después buscando a lo largo de los míos una respuesta.

Le devuelvo el beso sin pensarlo, y ella lo toma bien, sus manos comienzan a desabrochar mi camisa y...

-DÉJAME SOLA.- grita alguien justo afuera de mi puerta. Jadeo. Esa voz furiosa no suena como la dulce que ronronea en mi oído.

-Pansy...- digo cayendo en la cuenta de la situación.- Debes irte.

Pero ella sigue con sus besos la tomo de los abrazos empujando hacia atrás.

-Pansy, te quiero. Pero no así.- dijo. Confundido. Suena un portazo fuera y echo a la chica fuera de mi habitación. Le beso la frente y le sacudo el cabello,- Anda, Pequeña Pansy. A la cama.- digo usando el tono como cuando ella decía que era su hermano mayor.

La pequeña serpiente se da la vuelta y desaparece por la ventana, y la cierro sólo para cerciorar.

Salgo dando traspiés y llego al pasillo. Todos han salido ya de sus habitaciones. Todos en pijama menos yo que aún luzco o como alguien que estuvo a punto de tirarse a Pansy, o a alguien que estaba por ponerse el pijama. Espero que lo segundo.

Un pelirrojo está aporreando la puerta, luce algo ¿ebrio?

-Hermione. ¡Hermione! ¡HERMIONE! - su voz va subiendo de tono. Todos parecen asustados. Su hermana sale de entré los alumnos presentes y le grita furiosa.

-¿Pero qué demonios te sucede Ron? ¿Estás loco? ¿O sólo ebrio? - le planta cara. Me sorprende aquella chica, nunca había notado que fuerte era.

-Cállate. - le grita aquella comadreja. Y vuelva a aporrear la puerta. La escena pasa tan de prisa que me sorprende mi reacción.

Aquel Weasley aporrea y Granger abre furiosa, y comienzan los gritos, la leona lo amenaza con su varita pero él es más rápido, le suelta un manotazo y esta sale disparada de su mano.

Su cara se torna blanca, le ha hecho daño. Eso es lo que mi mente procesa. Sus ojos llenos de ira y miedo.

Me lanzo entre ambos y le plantó cara al maldito pobretón. Mi cara adquiere una máscara de hielo.

-¡Lárgate, imbécil! -logró decir entre dientes.

-¿Malfoy? -dice el pelirrojo, soltando una carcajada. - ¿Tú? ¿Vas a defender a la pobrecita de la "sangre sucia"? -su risa estruendosa inunda el pasillo,- ¿Ahora resulta que son amigos?

-Si lo somos o no, no es de tu incumbencia. Maldita comadreja.- respondo exasperado.- ahora largo...

-¿O qué?- me reta y sin pensarlo le lanzo un puñetazo en la cara. El impacto hace que pierda el equilibrio y cae como saco de patatas contra el suelo.

Todos comienzan a soltar chillidos y murmullos sobre lo que acaba de suceder. Tomo a la leona del codo y la empujo hacia su habitación evitando que alguien nos vea.

La siento en la cama y antes de cerrar la puerta tomo su varita. Encanto la puerta para poder ver lo que sucede en el pasillo.

La chica Weasley y lunática se reclaman la una a la otra. Un chico de Ravenclaw y Longbottom se acercan para levantar a esa sucia comadreja y la arrastran hasta la habitación de uno de ellos.

Los alumnos se meten en sus habitaciones y todo queda en silencio justo cuando la profesora Sprout pasa por ahí revisando los pasillos. Da un rodeo y sale del lugar. Quito el hechizo de la puerta y me giro para ver a Granger.

-¿Estas bien?

Sólo asiente, veo unas lágrimas flotar por debajo de sus pestañas. Colgando y me acerco a ella.

-Granger, esa sabandija no merece tus lágrimas...

-Yo... -Comienza a decir. Y está a punto de abrazarme cuando recuerdo que no debo dejar que se acerque a mí emocionalmente.

-Yo debo irme.

-Pero...- Parece confundida y dolida. Por lo que debo herirla más sino quiero que siga.

-No lo hice por ti. ¿De acuerdo? - espero fríamente. Sin mirar atrás la dejo ahí. Sola y triste. Marchándome por el pasillo.

Entro a mi habitación, furioso conmigo mismo y suelto un golpe contra la pared. Abriendo la piel en mis nudillos, me siento confundido y exhausto, dejándome caer en la cama. Con el uniforme a medio quitar y la mano sangrante me quedo dormido.

Despierto demasiado temprano. Son sólo las cinco y aún me quedan dos horas para el desayuno. Decido salir a correr a los alrededores. Despejar mi mente y así lo hago. Regreso a la habitación y tomo una ducha, me pongo el uniforme y bajo a desayunar.

Una vez en la mesa de Slytherin me siento y como un poco de fruta, sin ánimo. Leo el profeta, Potter ha sido anunciado como futuro auror. Que novedad.

El comedor se va llenando y Pansy se sienta alejada de mí hasta donde le permite el evitar preguntas incómodas. Y Blaise se sienta con ella, haciéndola reír con sus chites bobos.

Nott está alegre. Ahora que el señor tenebroso ha dejado de existir. Él se siente más seguro y cómodo, a pesar de que su padre esté en Azkaban. Suspira y se sienta a mi lado. Comienza a hablar animadamente hasta que repentinamente suelta el aire pesadamente.

-¿Pero qué demonios te paso en la mano, Draco?- inquiere furioso al ver mi mano sangrante.

-Nada- digo soltándome de su agarre.

-Ayer salvo a la tonta sangre sucia de los leones.- inquiere Pansy, burlona por lo que notó que sigue furiosa por el rechazo de anoche. La fulminó con la mirada. Y puedo ver como mi helada mirada la deja petrificada y su rostro cambia justo antes de darse la vuelta.

-¿Qué? ¿Es eso cierto, Draco? - inquiere Blaise.

-No. - digo fríamente.- Sólo fue una excusa para propinarle un golpe a la comadreja asquerosa. Estaba ebrio.

Digo, distrayéndoles del tema Granger. Comienzan a reírse del asqueroso Weasley y nos burlamos un rato sin poder evitarlo.

Nos reparten los horarios y todos se quejan. Sin poder evitar sacar a colación de nuevo el tema comadreja ebria. Genial. Gryffindor. Primera hora. Transformaciones. Suspiro y me despido de ellos.

-¿A dónde vas? -pregunta Nott.

-Iré a mi habitación. He olvidado algo.- miento. Y me escabullo antes de que puedan interrogarme. Voy al lago y me siento a pensar. ¿Por qué le he dicho eso? ¿Por qué así?

Frustrado pateó el pasto dejando un hueco en el césped. Algo dorado brilla en medio de toda esa tierra. Me inclino y escarbo un poco. Es un anillo de oro con una inscripción que no logró distinguir. Está lleno de tierra. Algo vibra en mi bolsillo, y deprisa guardó el anillo y salgo disparado hacia el castillo. El recordador estaba programado para la hora de la primera clase.

Llego justo a tiempo. Y el aula esta abarrotada, busco un espacio libre y trago saliva cuando noto que sólo hay uno. Casualmente a lado de una leona de melena enmarañada.

McGonagall entra sonriente y anuncia, después de decir "Buenos días", el tema de la clase y el encantamiento a realizar.

-Hoy les enseñare a transformar partes de su cuerpo.- dice sonriendo pícaramente.- Esta transformación es sólo parcial y temporal.- dice- pero se puede hacer permanente con estudio especializado como los moldeadores plásticos de San Mungo en el área de reconstrucción y regeneración física del hospital...- continúa hablando del encantamiento un largo rato. Hablando de zonas del cuerpo que podrían transformarse, haciendo a algunos alumnos reír a carcajadas y a las chicas sonrojarse.

Miro disimuladamente de lado y veo que la morena a mi lado esta roja como tomate hasta las oreja. Y tuerzo una sonrisa inevitablemente. Que se borra cuando la profesora pide que probemos con nuestro compañero de pupitre el encantamiento.

La leona se gira a verme y parece sería.

-Malfoy. - dice como saludo.

-Granger.

-¿Alguna petición específica o sólo me concentro en lo más feo de ti?- dice molesta. Me sorprende su tono duro y frío pero recuerdo lo sucedido y me digo que lo merezco.

-Pero si te parezco sexy.- digo provocativamente. Para molestarla y ella se sonroja- ¿Lo ves? Te has sonrojado. -le espeto.

Nos lanzamos el hechizo una y otra vez terminando con narices hinchadas y labios gruesos. Una oreja más grande que otra y los ojos de ella rasgados.

La profesora al vernos suelta un chillido y nos manda con la enfermera. Seguimos gruñéndonos todo lo largo del corredor hasta llegar a la enfermería.

Justo entonces mi cuerpo actúa por sí mismo y me lanzo contra ella, apretándola contra la pared. Respirando en su cuello. Su respiración se acelera y mis labios rozan lo suyos. Justo entonces ella reacciona y...


	3. Capítulo 3 Un golpe ¿De suerte?

La mañana ha sido horrenda, tras la pelea con Ronald todas las miradas han estado puestas en mí, y justo cuando creía que el día no podía ir peor ahora tengo ojos rasgados y a un hurón burlón y furioso a mi lado.

Ni siquiera le miro. Estoy harta. Enojada. Sólo quisiera desaparecer. Parece un chiquillo de cinco años con sus actitudes volubles. Primero está feliz y es amable conmigo, incluso se ha disculpado por el pasado y luego me reprende y fulmina con la mirada diciendo que "no lo ha hecho por mí". Incluso llegue a creer que él... ¿Qué él que, Hermione? ¿Qué él había cambiado? ¿Qué mágicamente dejaría de ser un "sangre pura" Malfoy? ¿Y luego qué sería amable con todos y se daría cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido? gruño. No puedo evitar sentirme estúpida. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Sumida como estoy en mis cavilaciones siento un tirón repentino en la cintura y cuando reacciono me descubro atrapada entre los brazos de un Rubio Slytherin y la pared. Siento su respiración agitada en mi cuello. No logró evitar que algo se encienda en mí y queme todas mis venas. Desde el interior hacia el exterior. Inundando mi cuerpo.

No logró comprender que sucede. Siento su boca demasiado cerca de mí. Avanzando hacía mis labios. Una pequeña luz estalla en mi interior y escucho con una claridad total la voz de alguien. Alguien pequeño. Un niño. Gritando. "Hermione".

La voz desaparece como ha venido, de inmediato y me funde en el suelo. Siento unos labios presionando los míos y unas manos aferrándose a mí, no han pasado ni dos segundos y mi mano vuela hasta impactar en el objetivo.

Escucho al hurón exhalar, se aparta bruscamente de mí. Desconcertado y furioso. Me dirige una mirada. Pero me quedo de piedra al ver su expresión. Hay una furia que lo arrasa todo excepto eso, un brillo, algo semejante a la tristeza o el dolor. Pero aparece un instante. Tan rápido que creo que lo he imaginado. Su rostro ya no tiene los efectos del hechizo. Se han desvanecido. Y me pregunto si también en mí lo habrán hecho.

Aquel antiguo Mortifago aún me observa, como los animales admiran a su presa, intimidándola, asechándola, intentando congelarla un instante para atacar. Y es cuando siento algo en mí desgarrarse, es como si abriera mi corazón y tirara hacia abajo. Un impulso de la gravedad lo arrasa y me tira. Caigo en el suelo y escucho un grito desgarrador lejano. Hundiéndome en la profundidad. Hasta caer en la cuenta de que ha sido mío aquel grito.

-¿Estará bien?

Una voz extraña. Patosa. Ajena a la realidad se escabulle. No encuentro un rostro que se relacione con la voz que he escuchado. Sé que tiene un rostro pero no logró encontrarlo.

El sueño me arrastra y me arrulla. Sumiéndome en una oscuridad que apaga la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Ha sido culpa mía. Ha sido culpa mía.

Un llanto muy tenue rompe en medio de la oscuridad. Un tirón en mi mano. Aprieto lo que sea, o quien sea que este ahí. La oscuridad me llama. Me grita. Me asfixia y no puedo luchar contra ella.

-Ya debería haber despertado... - esta vez la voz no es la de siempre, suena más dulce y como de... ¿Mujer? ¿O será que estoy recuperando por fin la conciencia? - Ha sido... Complicada... Su recuperación. Pero estoy segura de que todo irá bien. Ha sufrido lesiones graves y me temo que si no despierta pronto nos veremos obligados a llevarla a San Mungo.

Me inquieto. ¿Lesiones graves? No recuerdo haber sufrido lesiones. Lo último que recuerdo es... Mi mente está en blanco. Me asusto y busco en mí todo lo posible. Es como si todo se hubiese borrado.

Inhalo y exhalo. Alrededor de mi la gente comienza a alterarse intentado revisarme pero intentó calmarme. Por alguna extraña razón algo me dice que si me levanto comenzarán a bombardearme con preguntas, las cuales desconozco las respuestas.

Me tranquilizo y relajo, comienzo a intentar hacer memoria. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger. Mis padres... Muggles, mi cerebro grita, y afirmo para mí. Si, hija de Muggles. Comencé mis estudios hace siete años en el Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Suspiro aliviada. Todo comienza a formarse poco a poco en mi mente. Es como si todo se hubiera borrado y ahora se estuviera instalando lentamente en mi mente.

Un recuerdo me toma con la guardia baja al ver una cabellera rubia a mi lado, sonriendo, está riendo. Entonces toma mi mano y la besa. Me quedo pasmada. Aquel recuerdo no tiene sentido. Pero sin tiempo para asimilar un rostro totalmente opuesto me impacta un Ronald ebrio golpeando a mi puerta. Otro más; aquel Slytherin llevándome en brazos por la noche. Y otro: a Ron junto a mí a punto de ir a la cama... Comienzo a sentir las lágrima descender por mis mejillas. Nada de esto tiene sentido.

Y es entonces cuando una voz susurra como último recuerdo. "Hermione". Es una voz... Dos voces. Combinadas. Perfectamente sincronizadas.

Cuando por fin abro los ojos me siento más tranquila. Cálculo que ha pasado al menos una hora desde que he tenido aquel ataque de recuerdos, era casi medio día. Lo descubrí al fijarme un pequeño instante en la ventana. El breve momento que abrí los ojos antes de sufrir todo aquello.

Recuerdo que Madame Pomfrey corrió desesperada a mí y me sedo. Y una hora después o más descubro que estoy más tranquila aunque los recuerdos rondan mi mente.

-¿Estas bien? - me sobresalta esa voz, no la he visto hace un par de semanas y me entran nuevas ganas de llorar con los recuerdos frescos de la batalla.

-Harry...- murmuro. Mi voz suena patosa. Y siento áspera la garganta como si no hubiese hablado en días.

-¿Herms, estas bien? - suena preocupado y asiento. Se inclina y me abraza.- Me tenías asustado, justo acaba de irse Ginny al comedor. Casi no ha comido. - suena triste y preocupado. Me reprendo aunque sé que no es culpa mía.

-Yo...

-No, está bien. Se que estarás cansada. No te esfuerces.

Agradezco que entienda todo sin que deba decirlo. Es tan distinto de Ron. Sonrió ligeramente y le aprieto ligeramente la mano. Justo cuando voy a preguntar se adelanta y contesta:

-Yo... Bueno. No se como explicarte esto, Herms. Todo ha sido tan extraño. McGonagall me ha llamado hace una semana y media, más o menos y me ha pedido que viniera. No me explico más. Nunca imagine que podría tratarse de ti, Mione. -suspira y se que se siente afligido.

-Harry...

-No, espera. Cuando llegue... Ginny estaba deshecha y me narro como pudo lo sucedido pero no podía entender nada. No tenía sentido. ¿Quien iba a hacerte eso? - sacudió la cabeza, vi como las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos.

-Harry...

-No, aún no. Espera, por favor. Déjame terminar. - asiento aunque me es muy difícil entender. -Hable con Madame Pomfrey en cuanto tranquilice a Gin. Me dijo que... Alguien había jugado con tu memoria. Que... Tus recuerdos no son reales. Que están manipulados...

Siento un frío instalarse en mi estómago.


End file.
